A spring date for white rose
by HeinousKim
Summary: Ruby has become Weiss' best friend in college, though she does get along well with several other students. One day in particular, when Weiss thinks she's going to a study date with Ruby, she unexpectedly gets asked on a real date that ends up happening that verry afternoon. This is a fluff fic inspired by Mashiiron's "First Date!" which can be found on AO3.


Weiss entered Adel's Mug a nice, quiet french café that she and Ruby frequented. They mostly used it to study as the ambiance helped Weiss relax when Ruby was being particularly infuriating, and it strangely enough helped Ruby focus despite the library having less distractions in Weiss' opinion.

She scanned the room for the red hoodie her friend no doubt wore, finding it at a table by the windows. She ordered a café macciato with vanilla-soy milk before making her way over to Ruby.

As she approached, she noticed Ruby fiddle with her hood strings nervously. _Come to think about it she sounded nervous on the phone too_. She stopped to think about it but by the time Ruby noticed her and waved her over she still couldn't think of a reason why Ruby would be nervous, so she filed it under Ruby's usual unexplained behaviours and left it at that.

She sat down opposite to Ruby and unpacked her books and notes to study. Noticing that Ruby wasn't doing the same, instead opting to keep fiddling with her hood-strings, she stopped.

"What?" Ruby stopped her fiddling for about a second before she resumed.

"Um... I didn't bring any books," Ruby mumbled. Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure Ruby could be a real dunce sometimes but she had never failed to bring study-materials to a study-session she had called for herself.

"I uh... I didn't really need to study, I- I just wanted to talk to you..." _O- Oh. OK._ She and Ruby had been friends for a few months now but they rarely _made plans_ to meet up for other things, she supposed. They usually just hung out after studying or if they ran into each other on campus.

"You could have just asked if you wanted to hang out, I wouldn't have had to bring all my notes and books then..." She trailed off when she was how sad Ruby looked. The young red-head always felt so strongly... "I- It's OK, don't worry, I'm not mad." Weiss could feel herself start to panic slightly.

She had long since noticed that the younger girl seemed to posses a power over her. No matter how mad, or frustrated, she got, all it ever took was one puppy-dog-eyed look from Ruby to melt it all away. Not that she had been mad today, something Ruby usually picked up on. _Maybe she didn't notice because of whatever she's so nervous about._

"I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to make sure you would come today, I have something important to tell you." Ruby's eyes looked more serious than Weiss had ever seen them, even more serious than that time she lectured Weiss on the importance of milk when eating chocolate-chip cookies.

Weiss gulped. "O-OK."

For a second it looked like Ruby would falter, but she steeled her resolve, breathed in heavily and; "I-have-had-a-cruch-on-you-for-a-while-now-and-I-think-you're-really-great-please-go-out-with-me!"

It took a while for Weiss to process what Ruby had just said, but when she did she felt her face grow hot. Ruby was looking at her expectantly, eyes wide and glistening something fierce.

"Are you asking me on a date or to be your girlfriend?" Her blush had to be obvious, but Ruby made no comment on it. Probably because her own face was as red as a tomato, blush stretching as far as it could go (at least Weiss didn't _think_ it could go any further)

"I was asking for a date but if you don't mind I'd like to be your girlfriend too?" Ruby responded, proving Weiss wrong about how far blushes can go as it stretched to the tips of her ears and across her whole face. From forehead to part way down her neck.

"W- when do you want the date?" Weiss asked, staring at the cup of coffee that had materialized on the table at some point. _Blake must be working today,_ a realization that made her even more embarrassed about her current state of 'sputtering idiot'.

Blake herself wasn't really the problem though. Velvet would never mention it while Coco would make fun of her once or twice, same as Blake. The problem was that Blake would also tell Yang, and Yang wouldn't ever let her live it down. Ever. Especially because it was her baby sister that had reduced Weiss to this state.

"Is eh... is that a 'yes' to the date then!?" Weiss didn't look up from her cup, but she could hear the smile in Ruby's voice.

"Yes," she answered, maybe a bit too quickly.

"How about right now?" Weiss, still avoiding eye contact by staring at her cup, nodded before starting to sip on her coffee at a not-so-relaxed pace.

* * *

Weiss was packing up her notes and books again, meanwhile Ruby was freaking out. She had successfully confessed, and even scored a date, but then she had messed it all up! It looked like Weiss might, just maybe, like her back, she had quite the blush after all, but when Weiss asked her when their date should be, Ruby opened her mouth without thinking and suggested doing it immediately, without any plan at all!

If she took out her phone to search for something to do right now Weiss might realize that she hadn't planed what to do, which would be bad because Weiss had scolded her for far less and she wanted to impress her date. _Or even worse she might think I'm not really interested in her!_

Just as Ruby was about to resign herself to her fate Weiss got done packing.

"Is it okay if we stop by my dorm first, that way I won't have to carry my books around all day." Ruby nodded quickly.

"No problem." Weiss had a habit of putting all her things away meticulously which might allow Ruby the time to look for something to do on their date. Date! She really couldn't get over the fact that Weiss had said 'yes'.

* * *

On their way to her dorm she had asked what they'd be doing but Ruby had only offered a shy smile and "It's a surprise." Weiss hated surprises and she had told Ruby as much many times but the girl kept insisting on surprising her again and again, though this was usually accompanied by a grin instead of a shy smile. _Probably because it's a date this time._

When she entered her dorm room Weiss allowed her thoughts to wander as she put her books away.

She remembered the first time she and Ruby met. Weiss and Blake, Weiss' room-mate, had become... amicable, not really 'friends' but close enough that when Yang asked Blake if she knew anybody who could tutor Ruby, she had suggested Weiss (Blake herself was too busy with her job and had insisted to Yang that while her grades were good, she _wasn't_ a good teacher).

_Actually that wasn't the first time._ The actual first time was on her first day at Beacon university. She had transferred from the equally prestigious, but much more exclusive Atlas university. Ruby meanwhile was a freshman and was in too much of a hurry or too distracted because she ran right into Weiss' luggage. It seemed like such a big deal at the time but as she thought back to that moment Weiss giggled at how much she complained to Ruby, shouted at her. Yang says she had a 'stick up her butt' at the time, and as crude as the phrase is she supposed her friend was right.

She noticed Ruby around after that but the first time she really _met_ Ruby was as her tutor. Ruby remembered her and apologized again once Weiss sat down at the table where she and Ruby were supposed to meet.

It had been really sweet, even though at the time Weiss only thought it proper.

* * *

As Weiss left her dorm room Ruby jumped a bit. She had found something Weiss would like but it wouldn't start for another forty minutes and it only took ten to get there. _Of course it wouldn't work out any better._

She supposed she was lucky to find anything at all though, it wasn't until just a minute before Weiss left her room that she found out that the university music department had an orchestral performance planed and she had just bought the tickets online when Weiss exited.

She had taken her time to change clothes, keeping it casual, Weiss had changed into what Ruby knew to be her favourite top, a half-sleeved, woolly, cream sweater with non-sweater dark grey cloth finishing the full sleeve. It ended short of her shoulders, held up by straps of the same dark grey cloth. She had paired it with dark grey short shorts and brown thigh high boots, and she was gorgeous. Ruby suspected that Weiss had even brushed her hair a couple dozen times more than necessary 'just to be safe' and it had played off because she was perfect.

_Her _looks_, her looks are perfect._ Ruby was not that far gone as to think Weiss was really perfect, right? She knew Weiss had flaws, they just didn't matter.

"Lead the way?" Ruby looked away, far too aware that she had been staring.

"We- um..." Ruby did that thing where she poked her index fingers against one another, "We have to kill half an hour." Weiss gave her that look, the one she always gives Ruby right before she scolds her. _Probably about my poor planing_. "It's-really-close-by, so we'll be early if we go straight there..."

* * *

Lucky for Ruby Weiss was in a good mood, so there had been no scolding. Instead Weiss had suggested they take a stroll through campus.

Now they were walking next to each other in, what Ruby deemed, awkward silence. They were (or at least Ruby was) always so comfortable when it was just the two of them, but make it a date and suddenly it isn't true any more. Go figure.

They had been walking for five minutes now, and neither had said a word since they left the dorm.

"So... for how long have you l- liked me?" Ruby let out a startled yelp.

"What? W- Why are you asking?" She could feel a blush coming on again.

"W- Well I know pretty much everything else that's important about you. And... well... this is a date so we should talk about this sort of thing right?" Weiss' voice was unsure and a glance revealed that Weiss was as embarrassed by asking this as Ruby was to be asked.

"Y- Yeah, that makes sense." Ruby looked away again. This was definitely making her uncomfortable but if Weiss was curious Ruby saw no reason to hide it. "Well, um... I er... I think that depends on what you mean by like.

"I thought you were beautiful from the beginning, but back then you scared me so..." _This isn't what she asked for_ "As for liking you as a person that started really early too. You were always so considerate of me when we studied."

Yang had once seen them in the café when she was visiting Blake and had insisted that what Weiss did was bullying, rather than tutoring, Blake thought so too the first time she saw it but she had been easier to convince than Yang. Ruby's sister was overly critical of Weiss for months after that. _She probably still is, maybe more so now that she knows about my crush. _At least she didn't criticise her out loud in Ruby's presence any more.

Ruby on the other hand saw Weiss' tutoring methods for what they were, high expectations and no patience for slaking off, something Ruby appreciated as it helped fight the urge to procrastinate.

"Like, you didn't even charge but we still studied in Adel's Mug instead of the library despite you preferring the latter. And you paid for my drinks every now and then."

"Y-you started it. I was just paying you back." Weiss was awfully defensive about what was really a compliment. _Though Weiss _does_ seem to get embarrassed about compliments, so it's probably just that. _

"And I was paying you back for the free tutoring.

"Anyways, I started to eh... like you as a girl a bit after we became friends." Ruby thought about it a bit. "Or maybe before? No, I think it was after... yeah, after. I realised it one time when we were just hanging out. How about you?"

When Weiss didn't answer immediately Ruby realized what she had just accidentally implied. "I-didn't-mean-romantically, you haven't said that you like me that way," a nervous laughter escaped her, "but 'like' as a friend."

"I- I may well like you romantically." Ruby didn't manage to hear what Weiss said. Of course she didn't because what it sounded like what Weiss said was basically a confession, and Weiss couldn't possibly like Ruby back... Right?

"As for when I came to think highly of you, that started when I realized that you were quite talented at both writing and literature analyses. I started to enjoy your company soon after, when our conversations were still mostly school related. And I started to appreciate your cuteness as soon as our conversations started to diverge from that topic."

There it was again. 'appreciate your cuteness' could Weiss really like her back?

"Can I hold your hand?" The words slipped out before Ruby even realised what she was asking.

"Hu?" _Here it comes, she's gonna say 'no'. _"S- sure."

When Ruby didn't take her hand Weiss decided to grab Ruby's instead and all of Ruby's worries melted away at her touch. It was much better than Ruby had imagined. This wasn't her first time holding the hand of a beautiful girl, but none of them ever mattered as much to Ruby as Weiss did.

* * *

After they started holding hands the 'feeling' of their walk through campus improved greatly and Weiss, despite her lack of experience in this field, felt confident that their date was going quite well.

It had taken her way too long to figure out she was gay so for most of her life she had needlessly tried to find a boy who struck her fancy, failing miserably of course, and as such hadn't had many dates and those she had were with boys. This was therefore the first '_real'_ date she ever had. _No, the others count, they just had no chance of being 'good'._

When their walk neared the thirty minutes mark Weiss had informed Ruby who, with a sly smile, said not to worry about it and that they would make it. But now they had walked for almost forty minutes and they still hadn't left the campus.

For a while now Ruby had drawn out the walk by pulling her to different turns that led further into campus as she tried to guide them to the southern edge. South because campus was located in the northern part of town and so whatever Ruby had planed aught to be to the south. Instead they where in the eastern parts of campus headed towards the music department. _Come to think about it, there was a concert planned for today._

And wouldn't you know it, the lights were on in the building they were approaching. Ruby pulled out her phone and showed the screen at 'tickets'. They let them in and Ruby froze. _She's never been here, has she._ Weiss took the lead, guiding her date to the concert hall.

"So a concert then." Ruby jogged up beside her, but didn't hold her hand again.

"Yea, figured you'd like it." Ruby's grin was in full force as usual. Weiss brushed her hand against Ruby's, hoping she would take the hint.

"So... Your uncle beat up kids?" While walking they had gotten into talking of various childhood memories.

So far they had covered Weiss' first memory, her drunk mother shouting at her, she had never told anyone about her mothers alcohol problem before, and Ruby's earliest memory, she was on a playground with Yang, they built a sandcastle. Weiss had also told Ruby about her fathers 'strict rules' and speculated about how it relates to her mothers drinking: if one caused the other or maybe they amplified each other.

"No, he threatened to beat them up. Yang _actually_ did the beating." She brushed her hand against Ruby's again and moved closer.

Right now Ruby was telling her a story about her kindergarten years. Some boy had pulled her hair. _He probably had a crush on her._ It had started a fight that escalated to the point that it involved his friends, their parents and Ruby's uncle. (Her dad had been busy at work.) The adults had had a short shouting match before Qrow threatened the boy, his friends and the parents once they stepped in.

"Still! What sort of an adult would threaten kids?" This didn't make much sense to Weiss. She knew Ruby idolized her uncle, but all she'd ever herd about the man made her respect him less.

"A totally awesome adult! My uncle is the coolest. Minus the drunk thing, not really the best quality for a dad." '_Awesome'? Is she just equating this with asking what sort of person her uncle is, or does she idolize him _for_ this sort of thing? No, she couldn't really think that threatening kids is good. Wait, dad?_

"He's a dad!?" Weiss quickly glanced behind them, the hall was empty. Luckily nobody heard that outburst but it was still embarrassing that she had raised her voice in a building of culture.

"No? Yes? It's complicated. _Technically_ he's my biological dad, but when mom died he got too depressed to be a father, so he asked my dad to adopt me. It's why I look nothing like my dad." _So he's a depressed drunk because his wife died._ Weiss felt kind of bad for how she had thought of him until now, as disgusting rather than pitiful.

"That sucks." Weiss usually avoided such crass language, she had been taught better after all, but at the moment nothing else could so succinctly summarise what she felt about the whole situation.

"It's-fine,-really! He's a great uncle and dad is much better at raising kids anyways. I just wish he'd get over mom's death."

Weiss wanted to say something else, but before she could think of what to say they had reached the concert hall and entered. Once inside they had to be more silent. Not because the concert had started, that was still a minute or two away, but because it would be impolite to disturb the other people who patently waited for the music to start playing.

As they sat at their seat Weiss noticed that Ruby still hadn't taken her hand again, so she made a show of folding up the armrest that separated their seats. Instead of the desired effect, Ruby scooting closer and leaning into her, Ruby stiffened. Could it be that Ruby didn't want to be as close to Weiss as possible, the way she herself wanted to be closer to Ruby?

"Is something wrong?" _No. _She_ confessed to _me_. There's no reason to think that she doesn't like me back now._

"No, I just uh... I..." Ruby was fidgeting, eyes glancing in all directions.

"Don't you want to snuggle?" The direct approach had usually worked in Weiss' life, not so much with her parents but indecisiveness had never done her any favours with them either. Knowing this didn't make it any less embarrassing to ask for snuggles and Weiss knew her face must be quite red as she did. She just had to be clear with Ruby and watch the reaction carefully.

Carefully was, this time, decidedly _not_ the key-word. Ruby instantly and without any pretence scooted up next to Weiss, leaning into her. Weiss felt herself relax immediately, nothing was quite so pleasant as Ruby's 'heart on sleeve' approach to affection. She wrapped her hands around Ruby's arm as she leaned into her date.

As she reminded herself that this was, in fact, a date, and with Ruby no less, she couldn't help but smile. Snuggling with Ruby while listening to some nice classical music, what could be better.

And as if on cue the music started playing and everything was grate.

* * *

Everything was _not_ grate. Snuggling with Weiss was awesome, like, the best thing ever, but the music was decidedly less-than fun wand she wasn't allowed to talk so Ruby was bored. Like really bored. She had started counting how many people had glasses, how often that one guy on the far right of the seats yawned, how often the drummer hit that big drum...

At first she had been fine, even if she couldn't talk she could just enjoy Weiss' company and watch her enjoy the music. But apparently not even Weiss can make half an hour of silence fun. Let alone the full hour and a half that this concert was supposed to last.

The only good thing about this concert idea was that Weiss was enjoying herself. The snuggles were, as mentioned, totally awesome but if something good had been playing at the movies they could have snuggled in a cinema! With an action movie or a comedy, even a stupid rom-com would be better than just listening to this music.

Every time Ruby had felt the need to just stand up and leave she had calmed herself by pressing herself to Weiss for a bit. Weiss' snuggles were, after all, the best thing ever so they could easily cure her need to run away from this date. And now? Now was another one of those moments.

The guy on the far right had just yawned for the thirtieth time, the drummer had hit the drum eighty times since she started counting and for the fifth time her glasses count had ended at twenty seven... she may have lost count of the other things she was trying to count but that was fine, it didn't matter anyways. None of it mattered. Weiss was there for her to snuggle and all would be fine. She just needed to endure thrice as long as she had until now, no sweat.

She snuggled into Weiss again. Relaxing as she leaned her head on Weiss', she could smell her shampoo, lavender and roses she guessed.

Weiss peeled herself away from Ruby and silently stood up from her seat then looked at Ruby. Ruby remained seated, trying to identify the look. Had she done something wrong? Was she snuggling to hard? The music was still playing so it couldn't be time to leave yet, so that wasn't it.

"Come on" Weiss gestured for Ruby to stand as well. When she did Weiss grabbed her hand and led her towards the exit.

_I guess she can't scold me in there. You can't even talk and she gets really loud when she scolds._

They left the concert hall in silence, Ruby expected Weiss to stop but when she didn't Ruby followed her with only a slight bit of hesitation, so small that if they hadn't been holding hands Weiss wouldn't ever have noticed, but they were so she might have.

They kept walking towards the main entrance of the building, and when they arrived they walked towards the door.

"Wha- Why- Where are we going?" Ruby's mind was racing, was their date really over? No, they were holding hands so... but she was being pulled, right?

Weiss' hand was clasping Ruby's but it wasn't like she was trying to pull her, it was gentle and soft. _Maybe this date isn't over yet?_

"We're leaving." Weiss' voice was hard. This wasn't something up for discussion, but Weiss' hand was still gentle. The mixed signals were really confusing.

"Why? We've only heard a third of the concert." Nothing made sense to Ruby.

"A third? Ruby, they started the concert ten minutes ago." Weiss paused for half a second but before Ruby could get a word in she continued. "How short did you think this concert was?"

"I know it's an hour and a half, I just thought we'd been there longer 's all." Now she felt really silly, and not in a happy, fun way.

"Well, regardless, we're leaving the concert early because you obviously weren't enjoying yourself." Weiss was facing away from Ruby to hide a small blush creeping onto her face, but Ruby still noticed. _So it's because I was bored. Than maybe I can still make this date work!_

"So what now then?" If the date was over Weiss would say it, if not then she'd have to come up with a new plan. And fast, too.

"I- I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. B-but if we cant find something we both enjoy for our first date, then maybe we shouldn't date in the first place." The last sentence caused Ruby to freeze. _The stakes just went up! A lot._

With the stakes raised, Ruby's mind raced once again. She needed something fun, something Weiss would like as well. _What does Weiss like? She likes music, studying(?), getting good grades..._

_What do we talk about? Class, friends, my writing, her music, assignments... family too, I guess._

_What do we usually do? We talk, study, talk... eat at the café, we've watched a few movies together, we went bowling once... today we went for a walk and then to the concert._

_I suppose the walk would count as a date activity and we could watch a movie in mine and Yang's room since she went to visit dad for her long weekend._

_Wait no! She said she liked me, right? Yeah, she did. So, maybe what we do doesn't matter so much, since it never mattered to me what we did. I just enjoy her company, maybe she feels the same way? I'mean she did seem to enjoy the walk and pre concert snuggles._

_So what can we do while just hanging out, and maybe snuggle some more? We could watch a movie, but there'd be less talking unless we've already seen it. We could go for another walk, but there wouldn't be snuggles. Café? No Public displays of affection definitely _aren't_ on her list of favourite things to do. We could have a picnic? Oooh we could stargaze, since it's getting late!_

"I have an idea, but we need to take the bus." The clearing Ruby had in mind was twenty minutes away with the bus before they had to walk some. It was a bit of a trek but on a clear night the view was worth it.

"When does the bus leave?" Weiss didn't seem to even consider not following her lead, this filled Ruby with confidence.

A glance at her phone revealed that they probably had five minutes before the next bus left, so she started jogging north, Weiss just a step behind her.

"It leaves in five minutes."

* * *

They had made it to the bus just fine. Weiss was a little tiered but since she had been sitting for the past twenty minutes she was more than rested now. Ruby had texted someone when they got on and maybe three minutes later she got a reply. Weiss had asked about it, but Ruby didn't answer.

There weren't many others on the bus but Weiss still felt a little self conscious about snuggling with Ruby, so they just held hands instead. Ruby had for the first time actually grabbed her hand rather than the other way around. They had kept talking about various childhood memories.

Ruby finished her story about her uncle threatening kids. In the end the adults took their respective children home that day and never really talked again. The kids were beat up by Yang but it seemed that they never told anyone who 'kicked their ass'. Either they were scared into silence or they thought it was embarrassing that four boys lost to a girl, even if they were five and she was seven. Sufficed to say they never messed with Ruby again.

Weiss had talked about her own sister, she told Ruby a few stories about Winters accomplishments and of how she had opposed their father. She explained that Winter was the main reason she had the courage to oppose him. Ruby commended the courage that must have took for Winter: Weiss just had to follow her lead yet that was scary, it must have been a lot harder for Winter. Weiss, of course, couldn't agree more.

Ruby told Weiss some more stories about her and Yang's childhood, though most boiled down to just happy memories of playing outside.

Ruby pressed the 'stop' button and moved to stand. It seemed that Ruby thought next stop would be soon so Weiss followed suit. The 'next stop' sign read 'Patch' and Weiss could swear she'd heard of this village.

"So is Patch famous for something?" Weiss could see the bus stop approaching through the window doors.

"No, not really. Why?" She and Ruby still held hands, and she could feel Ruby give her a squeeze as the doors opened.

"Oh, it's nothing." _I've definitely heard of it, and the reason I have probably has to with why we're here._

Ruby was leading them along, what Weiss assumed was, the border of this village, it was rather hard to tell with how isolated some houses seemed to be.

They were walking in comfortable silence as Weiss tried to figure out why they had come to some small village on their date. It was nice for walking in, she supposed. It was calm, with no big or industrial looking buildings to ruin the natural feel of the place yet not so 'natural' as to just be a bug infested forest.

As they kept walking Weiss noticed that some of the older villagers looked at them strangely. _Maybe they don't approve of lesbians? We're not too obvious but we are holding hands..._

"Hey Ruby?" There weren't many people around them now, but even so, Weiss was uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" She didn't seem to have noticed the odd looks.

"A- A lot of people are giving us odd looks."

"Really? Who?" she whipped her head around

"Well an old lady we passed a minute ago, a middle aged man a bit before that, and almost every other older villager we've passed." Weiss noticed another one rounding a corner up ahead. And as if on cue, he gave them the same look.

"That man up ahead just gave us the same look. Nobody's ever looked at me like that."

"Oh! Hello ." The man gave a polite smile and wave. "Don't worry about them, they're just looking for some nice new gossip. Not everyday I come around with a beautiful girl."

"Doesn't explain the look. I've been the target for many a gossipers but they've never looked at me like that." _Though it is possible that that's a matter of culture, the gossipers I've met are, after all, social elite who try to hide their malicious intent._

"Well that's probably because they assume that we..." Ruby's voice shrank until it became an inaudible mumble. And whilst the accompanying blush was cute, Weiss wasn't about to let this slide.

"Ruby, you can't seriously expect me to understand you when you mumble like that. Speak properly." Weiss slipped into lecture mode at the end there, but it's fine. Ruby really _should_ get rid of that mumbling habit of hers.

"They think we're dating rather than on a date. Like, 'why else would I bring a girl home and stuff.' " 'Home', so that's why the name was familiar. But then, why did they come here? If Patch isn't famous for anything...

"Not-that-that's-why-we-came-here,-I-just... I just know of a nice place I wanted to show you."

They kept walking in silence for a bit. Ruby didn't seem too comfortable.

"It shouldn't matter that they assume we're dating." Ruby seemed to pull away slightly at that, her grip on Weiss' hand weakened. "I mean, you want to date me right? A-and I wouldn't mind that either, so..."

Ruby's face lit up, a big grin covered her entire face, her steps became more bouncy, and she started to swing their hands slightly.

"So you're saying you want to date me?" She was playing coy, and Weiss hated it.

"I told you already, wait until after the date is over. That's when I'll decide." Weiss let out a huff of frustration but then she smiled. Even when Ruby was frustrating her Weiss still loved the younger girl.

Ruby ran ahead a bit. "Just wait here a while!" She slowed for a bit then sped up again, shouting over her shgoulder. "Or come in!"

Weiss chose to remain outside as Ruby ran into, what Weiss assumed was, her house. It was rather large for a lower middle-class home, but then, with how much space there was out here in the middle of nowhere Weiss supposed everybody could afford a big house. Completely unlike the cities where she was used to live, where only the rich could afford a penthouses or the manor districts where a house this size would be considered on the smaller size, but not small enough to be out of place and still too expensive for people of the upper middle-class.

As Weiss waited outside she took some time to appreciate how Patch looked, rather than just how it felt when she was with Ruby. It was built in a forest and by the looks of it the only trees they chopped down where the ones that had to go. As a result the forest crept between their houses to the point that it was hard to spot the neighbours homes from some angles. Rubys home was at the end of the road with only a dirt path connecting it to the main road. Their closest neighbours also had to take a dirt path to reach the main road. _They must like their privacy here,_ she supposed.

The home itself was a log cabin, but not an old one. It was probably no more than thirty years old so Ruby's and Yang's dad must have had it built himself or bought it new. It had a simple design, more practical than aesthetic, with a primarily rectangular base and a standard double slanted roof. Not much had been done to the exterior, at least in regards to varnish or paint, yet it still looked rather good. Not good enough for the mega rich, of course, but good enough for someone of her family to not outright refuse to enter.

"How does our house stack up?" the blond seemed confident that it would impress. Though that was the Xiao Long way, so no surprise there.

"It's alright. Nothing you'd find in the manor district but I think even my father would only sneer a bit before entering. So perfectly adequate." Weiss made her way over to the entrance where Yang had emerged.

"I expect nothing less from the chief ass-hole of the elite Schnee." Yang was, of course, half joking. As far as she knew Jacques Schnee was truly evil, but he was still Weiss' father and so she withheld judgement until she'd meet him.

"So what are you doing here?" It may be a friday evening and only little over twenty minutes from Beacon by bus but both her sports and Ruby's arts scholarships came with a dorm room, which they shared as Yang's room-mate from her first and second year dropped out.

"Had a long weekend so I thought I'd visit dad. And _you_ are here on a date with my sister." _Oh, boy._ She knew this would happen, of course, it was Yang after all and Yang had never let an opportunity to tease her slip by. She probably knew Ruby would ask her out today before even Ruby was sure she'd go through with it, not to mention Blake saw the whole thing and has had ample time to tell her by now.

"Please. Stop... What did she tell you?" Weiss knew that sooner or later Yang would know everything about her day with Ruby with the exception of how much she blushed outside of the café, but for now she just wanted to prepare for the teasing she was about to endure.

"Ruby? Or are you talking about how red you were at Adel's Mug?" _There we go._ As she suspected. Blake had told her. Probably called the minute she left the café since it hadn't been too busy.

"You are aware that I'll have to kill Blake for this." She honestly wasn't sure how mad she was supposed to be. On one hand Blake had monumentally embarrassed her, on the other hand both she and Yang were her friends and what's a little embarrassment between friends.

"Wait till you see the picture she took for me." Never-mind, Blake needed to be punished. Only question was how.

"Either delete it or kill me, I don't want to live in a world where you have that kind of picture of me." Yang laughed. She _actually_ laughed at her and her shame.

"Don't be dramatic, you'll love it when Ruby makes it her screen saver." Judging from how Yang said it she actually believed that Weiss would like that. Of course she'd be happy if she knew Ruby liked to see it, but no, she wouldn't 'love it'.

"If she did anybody could see it, and knowing that I'd die of shame. There's no two ways about this. I'd die, Yang. Tell her that when you inevitably give her the picture." Yang seemed to dismiss that statement, and Weiss was sure she really did dismiss most of it but she was also sure Yang would tell Ruby not to let others see it, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Just as Yang was about to _really_ lay it on thick with her shaming Weiss herd someone or something moving through the forest that separated Yang and Ruby's house from their neighbours. Weiss couldn't see anybody as she scanned the vegetation so it was probably an animal hiding in the bushes.

An animal that was approaching them. Maybe it was a wolf? Or a bear? They had those here, right? Weiss knew that wild animals tend to avoid humans but clearly this was an exception as it was right there so she might as well freak out, right. Weiss was about to make a run for the door when she herd it move out of the patch of forest separating the houses, out to where it had a clear view of her and Yang.

She made a startled jump when the sound of foliage made way to the silence of moving across a clearing in the woods.

"Oh, deary. Did I startle you?" As Weiss looked behind her she was a short old lady, short enough to be fully hidden by some of the taller bushes in the forested lot. Short enough that when she had scanned the tree-line for a person there'd only been a small chance she would have actually seen her. The old lady was standing still where she had emerged from the bushes.

"Hey Mrs. Patchet." Seems that when Yang spoke she reminded Mrs. Patchet to move as she started to approach.

"Hello there Yang, is this one of your friends from the university?" From the familiar tone and the direction she came from, the bushes rather than the dirt road, Weiss concluded that she must be a neighbour.

"Yeah, but she's actually here with Ruby." Weiss got the feeling this conversation was headed in a bad direction filled with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't tell me she's her new girlfriend?" _Definitely a bad direction._

"New 's right. They're on their first date right now, actually." Weiss hid her face that most certainly was turning red.

"Please..." she muttered through her hands.

"Let me show you a picture, you're gonna love this" Yang pulled out her phone and opened her photo album.

"Mercy..." Weiss wasn't sure how much more of Yang's teasing she could handle today. It had already been a thoroughly stressful to go on her first date with a girl, someone she really liked, without much time to prepare. Adding Yang's teasing on top couldn't be good for her heart, metaphorically and literally.

"Chill your bunns princess, this isn't _that_ picture." Weiss was sure it was supposed to be _that_ picture until her friend thought better of it. And she thanked her stars Yang _had_ thought better.

While Weiss was thinking about how close she had gotten to a complete disaster she heard the door fling open.

"Weiss!" Before she had time to react Ruby was already in the air and if she hadn't been used to Ruby's sneak attacks one of them could have gotten seriously hurt with how reckless that was. As they were lying on the ground, Ruby on top of her, Weiss looked at the porch and estimated the height to about half a meter. Completely reckless.

That isn't too high in general, jumping of wouldn't be a problem for anybody. But to throw yourself off of it is a different thing entirely, Weiss could have hit her head on a rock as they tumbled blindly, or if she failed to catch Ruby _she_ could have been hurt.

"I'm ready now, let's go!" Ruby had packed a picnic basked and if they were lucky some of the food was still in their respective containers.

Ruby seemed exited so she supposed they could leave, though it didn't feel to bad just lying on the ground with Ruby pulling at her arm.

"Hey Ruby! Got a picture for you." Weiss stood up immediately. Moment ruined. Though she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at Yang and she realized she had gone from 'dying of shame' to 'melting in the arms of a girl' after just one hug.

Weiss pulled Ruby away before she had a chance to see the photo.

"Later, Yang!" Ruby called as they left. Weiss, meanwhile, didn't say a word as she made her swift exit.

As they left Weiss overheard Mrs. Patchet and Yang speak.

"Do you think this'll turn out better than her last girlfriend?" _The old lady seems curious though she probably just wants new gossip._

"Oh, sure. She and Weiss get along pretty well as friends, so they wouldn't break up for the same reason at least."

Weiss struggled to process what she'd just heard. Sounds like Yang actually thinks they would work out. Sure she and Yang had left behind their animosity a while ago, but it never seemed like Yang thought too highly of her. _Of course she still might not, but... for her to think that me and Ruby... that we'd be _good_ as a couple._

It would later be hard for her to explain the relief she felt when she found out Yang really didn't think she was bad for Ruby.

"That's good..." Weiss could no longer understand what Mrs. Patchet was saying, But she heard the odd laugh from Yang. _It's probably for the better that I can't._

Exes aren't a topic for first dates... or that's what movies have told her, having never actually been in a relationship Weiss couldn't say she related to that sentiment. At least not from the talkers perspective, the listener might not want to be compared with an ex and _that_ she could relate to.

* * *

When she came out of the house she hadn't planned to throw herself at Weiss, but she had been running rout the door and she just got so exited! Weiss hadn't seemed to mind much, despite falling down, which was good.

Now they had walked for a few minutes and were getting close to their goal.

"Where exactly are we going? There's nothing this way." Weiss wasn't entirely wrong as they were walking out of town along a countryside road.

"We're gonna follow this road a bit further, until we're out of the forest, and then cut right, hop a fence and walk maybe fifty or a hundred meters more."

"That's trespassing, Ruby, we cant do that!"

"Don't worry about it. The guy who owns the field won't mind. He isn't really using it for much, just growing hay."

"Still." Weiss pouted a bit... _It's soo cute! _But despite Weiss being adorable when she pouts, with her cheeks puffing and a light blush, Ruby wanted her to enjoy herself so she needed to find a way to switch topic.

"Hey, Weiss. There's actually a story behind why it is totally 100% OK.

"See, when I was twelve Tim, Mr. Woodrues grandson, asked for my help coming out. Ah, Mr. Woodrue's the owner of the land. Anyway, so..." Weiss tugged her arm. "What is it Weiss?"

"Why would someone ask you for help with that?"

"Okay so, dad's the principal of all of signal academy so all the kids kind of knew me and Yang because of that. And with Yang being Yang, I got even more famous. So most people just knew I was gay since I never tried to hide it."

"When you were twelve?"

"Yeah, I knew since I was, like, really young. Tell you about it later. So anyway, Tim, who was a few years older, maybe fourteen fifteen, was worried about how his friends might react so he wanted to gauge homophobia by having me talk to them, since they all knew I was a lesbian, if they were really homophobic they would react poorly to my presence. At least that was the idea.

"So I talked with his friends and they were all fine, except Tim saw the way one of his friends, Silva, reacted to my approach. Silva had moved away from me and the group, avoided eye-contact and some other stuff, so Tim thought he might be a homophobe.

"When he told me I knew he had misunderstood, because Silva had come out to me as well and was just afraid the others might find out, but I couldn't tell Tim that so I just encouraged him to come out to Silva instead.

"It went well and after Tim had told Silva I told him Tim thought he was a homophobe. It was awkward for about a second before Silva came out to Tim. After that they talked to me less, they had each other to talk about their feelings and stuff. But they still needed help every now and then.

"When Tim told him about my help he said that if I ever needed anything, all I had to do was ask. Later I found out that he was also fine with me trespassing a bit without asking. He even told me about the place we're going."

"Well if he said it's fine then it is, I guess." Weiss seemed happy with the explanation as she bumped their shoulders together, keeping close to Ruby for a bit. Her smile, with a light blush dusting her cheeks, was somehow cute and gorgeous at the same time, and Ruby wanted it to last forever.

"Good, because we're here now." Ruby had been lost in the smile for a bit too long, so Weiss must have noticed the pause in conversation. She didn't mind.

They hopped the fence and began walking towards a small mound, barely large enough for the three trees on it, in the field.

It was getting late and the sun was about to set so they made sure to get a good view of the sunset as they placed the blanket.

They began to unpack the food Ruby's dad had prepared, she really owed him for that BTW. There were sandwiches, extra ingredients (in case Weiss wanted something specific), juice, water, and soda (wouldn't open that after the tumble when she left the house). There was also some more substantial food, roasted potatoes and roast beef, which were leftovers from Yang and her dads dinner.

"So, care to tell me what we're doing here?"

"We're having a picnic looking at the sunset?"

"Sure but we could have done that in the forever-falls park. Why did we come out here to the middle of nowhere?"

She could answer, but that might ruin the surprise so instead...

"You'll see soon enough, for now let's just enjoy the sunset."

Weiss gave her a suspicious look but said nothing else while they finished unpacking.

"You prepared all this in just two minutes?" Weiss tone wasn't impressed so Ruby was fairly certain she didn't actually think she had done all of this.

"I eh- texted my dad asking if he could prepare a picnic for us. All I did was run up to the attic to fetch the basked and blanket." Ruby knew she shouldn't be embarrassed to say it. It made sense to ask if her family could prepare it, she wouldn't want too keep Weiss waiting. And it's not like Weiss ever actually made her own food anyway, so she wouldn't judge Ruby for it.

Still, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she had to rely on her father to prepare an essential part of her date.

"I see." Weiss took her first bite of a sandwich. "So, wanna tell me how you already knew you were gay before you were twelve?"

This Ruby could do. Switching topic from her embarrassment to some good ol' childhood stories.

"Well, I can't say _how_ I knew, just always sort of did. What I can say for sure is that when I was three me, dad, and Yang were watching a movie, don't know what movie it was but there was a marriage scene and I pointed at the screen and said that I wanted to marry a girl like that when I grew up.

"Yang, a wee five-year-old as she was, thought I was silly until dad said he was sure I would do just that. She never even considered that she _could_ marry a girl until then. When dad noticed her mind being blown he asked if she wanted to marry a pretty girl too. She just looked at him, unable to verbalize the fact that she just realized she could marry anybody she liked.

"After a good ten seconds of silence she said she wouldn't mind. Dad took his chance and asked 'Some people are okay with either girl or boy, do you think you're like that?' It was a tactical question to figure out our preferences without implying anything about one answer being better than the other, and not just meant for her. And we both fell for it. Yang said yes and I said it had to be a girl."

Ruby had been too young to remember it herself but it had been a defining moment of both her and Yang's childhood so her dad had made sure to remember it and Yang still had some vague recollections of the event herself.

"That's a sweet story. I wish my father was like that." Ruby knew that Weiss' dad wasn't as kind and warm as hers. It was why she never referred to him as 'dad', always 'father', always distant.

She also knew not to press for any details, the stories of mental abuse Weiss had shared earlier just made it all the more clear that she just had to be supportive whenever Weiss did decide to share and never judge or press for more when she didn't.

"How... How did you know you liked girls? You didn't always know, like me, right?" She knew she shouldn't ask about Weiss' family, but she also couldn't just avoid her past entirely so she figured as long as the answer didn't _have to_ involve her family it was safe. If Weiss _did_ mention her family regardless that was up to her. Still though, she felt a bit bad asking about it right after she mentioned her dad, might bring up bad memories.

"Hmm... Well I think I figured it out when I met this cute girl and just couldn't get her out of my head. At first I thought I must have hated her, but really she was just too adorable.

"Everything she did was cute, from how she fiddled with her hood strings when she was nervous to how exited she always got. I especially liked the look she got in her eyes when she saw me enter a room, so full of happiness at seeing me. Really everything about her was just the best."

And now she felt bad for a different reason. Hearing your crush talk about her old crushes was bad enough, hearing her do it on _your_ date was mildly soul-crushing.

So she did what she usually did to cope, pout. She puffed her cheeks and looked the other way, making any snide comment she could think of.

"Bet she wasn't into girls, or was secretly _super_ bitchy." It wasn't particularly creative and she thought if her creative writing teacher herd something so unimaginative she might fail that class regardless of her usual work, but it was at least slightly cathartic.

"No, she was super sweet and she had a crush on me too, so we got along really well. We even went on an amazing first date."

Okay, now she was getting slightly upset. It's one thing to accidentally talk about an old crush when answering a question but to stick on that topic after seeing her pout, that made her suspect Weiss was doing it on purpose.

"So what happened, did she move away or something?"

"I sure hope you won't." So she did, and now Weiss hopes that at least Ruby would stay. At least Weiss cared _that_ much.

"H- hey, Ruby?"

"What?" Ruby turned to look at her and saw that Weiss was blushing quite a bit. Had it been embarrassing to talk about her first crush? Or had she accidentally stayed on that topic?

"I, well, I-" She took a breath to compose herself. "You should know that you're my first crush."

Like when she first told Ruby that she liked her, it took a while for Weiss' words to sink in. Then it took another few seconds for her to process it.

Weiss, meanwhile was looking away from Ruby. _She's probably embarrassed about..._

Before she could even finish that thought she could feel her cheeks heat up

"You're a big meany, Weiss. Making me jealous of myself like that." She was hitting Weiss' shoulder repeatedly in that way she sometimes does, that one were she doesn't really hurt the other person but it's still cathartic.

"Sohorryhyhi hi hi" She couldn't even finish the word before her giggling fit took over.

After her giggle fit subsided Weiss took a breather before she kept talking.

"So. We should probably enjoy the sunset while it still lasts." Ruby glanced over and saw that they had missed maybe half of the actual setting below the horizon. Not really a problem but it was still sad.

"Yeah."

Weiss finished the last bit of her second sandwich, then leaned back on her arms. Ruby had also had two sandwiches herself but wasn't done so she reached behind her, to the basked and got a third one. She leaned back on her right arm as she looked towards the sunset.

Half a second after she leaned back she felt something on her hand, looked, and saw that Weiss had placed her left hand over Ruby's right. Ruby looked up to Weiss' face, and saw her looking at the sunset.

They sat like that, Ruby eating her sandwich and Weiss holding her hand, in silence just enjoying the sunset. Well, Weiss seemed to enjoy it, Ruby for her part hadn't been able to look away from Weiss for more than a second or two at a time. And only when Weiss glanced her way, and only because she got embarrassed about staring at Weiss the whole time.

Weiss looked her way and Ruby quickly turned to the setting sun, only to realize that not even a sliver was left above the horizon.

"Were you even looking at the sunset?"

"No." After a short pause she added "I was looking at something way prettier." Weiss snorted.

"That was really corny."

"Yea," she agreed, "but true. 'Sides what we're really here for comes next." she leaned down, lying flat on the blanket and noticed that Weiss was still holding her hand.

"So we're here to stargaze." The sentence was somewhere between a statement and a question.

"Yep! They're really pretty from here. We're a distance from any light source, there's even a forest between us and the village, it also rained recently so the view's about as good as it's gonna get."

"Okay." Weiss leaned down on the blanket, next to Ruby. Ruby was about to relax properly when she noticed Weiss shimmy closer, her hart rate probably doubled within half a second.

Ruby moved her hand closer to Weiss' and entangled their fingers before turning to her side. Weiss looked her way and met Ruby's eyes. "I uh..." she grabbed Weiss' hand with her other hand as well. "Can we cuddle?"

Ruby played with Weiss' fingers while she waited for an answer.

A light pink spread across Weiss' face. It was dark but with her skin as white as it is Ruby still noticed and it just made her want to hold Weiss all the more.

Weiss nodded lightly. Ruby reached around her as Weiss lifted her head to allow for Ruby's arm to slide beneath it and they shifted closer. Ruby hugged her and they lay like that for a bit.

Weiss smelled nice.

* * *

Ruby hugged Weiss for maybe 5 minutes before she started looking up at the stars. She left her right arm under Weiss' head and they both leaned into each other The stars were really beautiful from this spot, more beautiful than Weiss had ever seen them. Really, _really_ beautiful.

But even so, Weiss caught herself looking at Ruby instead several times. The cute girl she had a crush on, the one who she liked so much she realized she was gay, her 'BFF'. Ruby was all of these things to her but she wanted more. She wanted them to be a couple.

Ruby had expressed a similar sentiment earlier in the evening so chances were good that she'd say 'yes' but it was still hard to ask.

She pressed her head to Ruby's shoulder while she worked up her courage, she closed her eyes.

"Are you tiered?"

"No," she answered as she nuzzled Ruby's shoulder. The softness of the bony feature was somewhat surprising but very welcome and she felt herself relax into it.

"OK." Ruby gently pressed the side of her head to Weiss' as she remained silent, looking at the stars.

Weiss wanted to express her gratitude, she wanted to show Ruby how much she loved her, but she wasn't quite ready to say it out loud so she decided to settle for a quick peck on Ruby's cheek. As she moved her head Ruby moved hers to allow Weiss to move more easily, but remained still otherwise. After the kiss they both settled back to how they had been lying just half a minute prior. And a silence settled over them.

Weiss would normally class a silence like this comfortable, and to some extent this was true this time as well, but right now she was slightly worried about the lack of response on Ruby's part.

About a minute passed like that.

"Can I kiss you back?" When Ruby finally responded Weiss couldn't be happier about what she said.

She was so happy, in fact, that before she could really process what she was doing she was hugging Ruby and nodding.

Ruby giggled and it was the cutest sound that had ever graced Weiss ears. _Actually, scratch that, it's the best sound period. _Hearing that response she hugged Ruby a bit tighter and nuzzled a bit deeper into her shoulder.

Ruby reached out to her chin and Weiss immediately stilled. As Ruby tilted her head up to face her Weiss could already feel a blush coming on. _Is she going to kiss me on the mouth? Do I want her too? Well, probably, but am I ready for it? And still, is she going too?_

Weiss mind raced between wondering where Ruby would kiss her and trying to prepare for it. And this was still going on as Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the nose. Weiss felt a mixture of relief and disappointment as the kiss landed anywhere but the mouth, but it was still a kiss from Ruby so it was quickly overtaken by a feeling of elation and bliss as her face no doubt transformed into a mess, blushing with a goofy smile her father would no doubt admonish.

Weiss somehow didn't care. She didn't care how foolish she looked, even in front of the person she wanted to impress the most because Ruby had just kissed her.

"You are so cute. The cutest girl in the world!" Ruby exclaimed and it sobered Weiss enough to drop the grin down to a smile as she responded.

"Bullshit. You are at least a hundred times cuter than me. Everything about you is cute." Something in how Weiss responded must have been off because Ruby's face fell slightly at that.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything, I like your cute side," she said and the way she said it sounded like she had just been scolded with a hint of hopefulness at the end.

Weiss wanted to take back everything she had just said if it would make Ruby's signature grin return. The grin Weiss loved so much. But she couldn't take it back, and as she thought about it she figured even if she could she wouldn't do it right now. Because she had just spotted an opportunity.

"I like your cute side too."

"Didn't you say everything about me was cute?"

"Yeah. So?"

Ruby's entire face lit up bright red and _god_ she was just _so_ cute. Weiss couldn't conceal her own blush at seeing Ruby like that.

"Oh. I uh... I like you too. You're nice and cute and pretty and smart and you push me to be better and you care and- I like you." Ruby was babbling again. She tended to do that sometimes when she got flustered.

"Do you want to be my girlfrie-"

"YES." Weiss had decided to ask before she could psyche herself out again. She honestly hadn't thought that Ruby would be so enthusiastic about answering, not that it wasn't exactly the type of thing one would expect from Ruby. "Sorry should I have let you finish?"

"No. No, it's alright." they were lying on their sides looking at each other now. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands, "I'm just happy you said yes," and gave them a little squeeze.

"Of course I would, I asked you earlier today y'know."

"Well, you didn't really ask, you said that you'd like it. But that's beside the point because if you thought the date went poorly you could have changed your mind." Weiss could feel herself getting a bit flustered, defensive of the fears she herself had chided as irrational.

"Even if it did it would have been my fault. You need to just accept that I love you."

Weiss' thoughts grew to a screeching halt as her face grew hot yet again. Only one word played on a loop in her head. "Love... ?"

"I mean uh..." Ruby glanced just about everywhere but at Weiss while she herself couldn't take her eyes off of the girl in front of her. "No, I got nothing. I guess I just mean love." A nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"I think I love you too." Weiss had never really been in a relationship so she wasn't sure but she definitely loved a lot of things about Ruby so she supposed it stood to reason she loved her best friend. Her _girlfriend_.

"You do?" Ruby looked at her like she couldn't believe her own ears, so Weiss repeated:

"I love you Ruby Rose. More than anybody else in the world, okay?" her face was really hot, blush on full display no doubt.

"Okay." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby who didn't seem emotionally ready to react in any way at all.

"Now if you don't mind I want to cuddle you."

"Sure." Ruby stiffly moved to hug Weiss back. It wasn't enough though so Weiss pushed herself on top of Ruby, lying flat on the younger girl. "Whenever you want."

As Weiss snuggled with Ruby she could feel the other girl relaxing and it made her exceedingly comfortable where she lay in Ruby's arms, head on Ruby's... 'chest'.

A minute passed in silence while Weiss' mind fas focused on Ruby, on whether Ruby was comfortable and happy, looking at all the small cues: her heartbeat, how her muscles tensed or relaxed, any sounds she made, and if she shifted her body at all.

"So, um... are you closeted or..." Ruby broke the silence.

Weiss thought about it for a bit. Her father wouldn't approve and she was financially reliant on him. Well, maybe reliant was an overstatement, she had plenty of money, stocks and other assets of her own. But she did still have a lot to loose if her father found out...

"I'd rather my family didn't find out for now." She'd think about it later. It didn't matter.

"Alright." Ruby's voice was hollow. A vein attempt to mask how dejected she felt.

"B-but they're in Atlas so... I-if you want to hold hands or go on dates in the city that's fine. Hell, all of Vale can find out so long as it doesn't spread to my father."

Ruby hugged her a bit tighter.

"Thanks." A kiss to the crown of her head accompanied the word.

After that they went back to silently cuddling, a bit more actively for a bit but they soon settled back to how they'd been a minute earlier. Ruby absent-mindedly stroking Weiss' head as the latter girl lay mostly still, eyes closed, and rubbed her cheek on Ruby's... 'chest' every now and then.

About an hour later they packed up and headed back to the City of Vale.

* * *

Authors Note: So that was the first fic I posted online. Feel free to point out any errors or inconsistencies you might spot in the comments.

Critiques are appreciated, and if you want to suggest a prompt or just talk to me you can find me on twitter and tumblr at: HeinousKim


End file.
